1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trolling motors and, more particularly, to structure for preventing migration of seaweed, fishing line, and other foreign matter between a propeller and a housing relative to which the propeller is rotated during operation.
2. Background Art
Electric trolling motors are commonly employed to maneuver boats at slow speeds without generating noise that might scare away fish. Generally, a housing containing a motor is submerged in the water and carried by a vertical, elongate shaft supported from a gunwale on a boat. The motor can be operated at speeds slow enough that the boat movement is barely detectable.
One problem that is prevalent with trolling motors of the type described above is that there is a tendency of weeds, line and other foreign material to migrate between the propeller and the motor housing and wind on the shaft, with the possibility of resulting motor damage, seal damage and the like. This necessitates the user's having to tilt up the motor and unwind the foreign matter. In a worse case, disassembly of the lower unit may be required. This problem, which is particularly prevalent with trolling motors, is generally not contended with with higher speed outboard motors due to the rearward rush of water in normal operation that tends to divert foreign matter away from the juncture between the propeller and housing.
An exemplary prior art structure, wherein the above problem is contended with, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,082, to Roller et al. In Roller et al, the motor housing has a trailing end with an outer surface that converges towards the propeller. A gap is defined between the trailing housing edge and the propeller. Seaweed passing over the housing has a tendency to travel down the converging housing surface and is effectively funnelled into the gap between the propeller and the housing whereupon it may wrap around the propeller shaft.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming the above enumerated problems in a novel and simple manner.